Tonto
by Monstruo come galletas
Summary: No se lo explicaba, no tenía sentido, después de todo como todo sucedía no  podía mas que llanamente irse al diablo con todo… Murdoc/2D Adv:Yaoi, Slash.


**Resumen**_: No se lo explicaba, no tenía sentido, después de todo como todo sucedía no podía más que llanamente irse al diablo con todo…(Murdoc/2D)**Adv:Yaoi, Slash.**_

**Personajes:** _Murdoc, 2D_

**Pareja:** (_Evidente a estas alturas ¬¬)_

**Disclaimer:** Nadie _me paga por escribir estas cosas, digamos que me gusta mi tiempo libre :D. Y pertenecen los personajes a mis adorados James y Damon hasta que la muerte quite los copright._

**Adv:** _Si no te gusta el Yaoi (Relación hombre con hombre, es decir, homosexualidad), o te incomoda, por favor no lo leas._

_Bueno, la verdad nueva nueva en este fandom por lo que confieso que no me manejo del todo en las personalidades, tendrán que disculparme y quizás está algo OCC pero quisiera seguir escribiendo sobre esta pareja, pues me parece interesante y verdaderamente me parece un reto genial. En este momento estoy desarrollando paralelamente otro par de historias de una serie de one-shots para finalizar en alguna mini-serie de unos 4 o 5 capítulos largos no más._

_Ojala les agrade, lo hice con mucha dedicación, son bienvenidas críticas constructivas, tomatazos en la buena onda y con respeto xD (o no) o no lo se…._

_Bon a petit!_

**Tonto**

Se sentía roto, despedazado, vacío…De cierta forma, no podía negar la más cruel de las punzadas apuñalando su pecho, contrayéndose con fuerza, como si por dentro algo estuviera muriendo o siendo mutilado para siempre.

Lo había dado todo, al fin, después de tanto tiempo en silencio, inseguro sobre que hacer exactamente, trabajando duro cada día para al menos así sentir que algún día le corresponderían a su ingenuo y dócil corazón, había actuado. Todo ese maldito tiempo, aguantando un sin fin de cosas de manera consciente o inconsciente, solo por el hecho de guardar una vaga esperanza, de ser correspondido en su corazón, literalmente, en un minuto, mandadas al diablo.

Una cínica sonrisa escapo de su rostro, y de pronto sintió unas ganas absurdas de reír como un necio, en un extraño llanto desesperado, un cantar moribundo, delirante del alma que se estaba rompiendo en pedazos.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, fugaz, como una pequeña cinta de recuerdos que se rebobinaban y repetían una y otra vez por su mente, tan claras y reales, vividas, como si realmente hubiesen sido hace un par de minutos, cuando en realidad llevaba alrededor de dos horas, sentado solo allí en la oscuridad de su habitación, abrazando sus rodillas y cansado de llorar, en aquel lamento insaciable.

La vida era extraña, llena de fatalidades de un destino nefasto, y con quizás solo unos pocos minutos asombrosamente increíbles, de un momento a otro se colma de alegría y en un minuto puede destruirse todo, acabar simplemente, lo que lentamente se fue construyendo, con fragilidad, cuidado, casi arrastrándose por dentro de ti.

Como la delicada existencia de una frágil hoja mecida por el viento, jamás cuestiona donde el viento la lleva, solo se eleva mientras puede.

Y viéndolo de esa manera, el verdaderamente creyó tener el paraíso en sus manos, confiado, caminando inexorable, sin saber del real infierno al que se avecinaba con la más ingenua de las sonrisas. Después de todo las cosas ciertas siempre son más dolorosas, que las dulces mentiras, siempre lo es, siempre la fantasía sabe más dulce a la realidad, superflua, vana, pero bañada en aquella capa adictiva de miel prolijamente esparcida.

_Más duele llegar al cielo que vivir para morir en el infierno._

Y _él_ siendo lo más parecido a un demonio, no podía ser más absurdamente obvio.

-¡Mierda! En este momento, me resulta patéticamente irónico…-Susurró a sí mismo con voz quebrada.-Y-yo de veras creí, que todo esto era…de alguna u otra forma. Para estar cerca de mí.- trizado como una copa a cada palabra que salía de sus propios labios, mientras con sobrecogimiento apretaba sus manos contra sus piernas, hiriéndolas en el proceso, manchando sus dedos con un toque de sangre caliente. Sentía rabia, furia pero sobre todo tristeza, por haber caído de bruces una vez más contra la realidad, o talvez, la misma piedra que lo acompañaba ya desde hace algún tiempo a la hora de caer en el mismo error, después de todo siempre fue experto de expertos en repetir sus errores.

-Todo este maldito tiempo, esperé solo que aunque fuera por un minuto te dieras cuenta…Y m-me quisieras, un poco. Que todo lo que hecho, no ha sido más que por eso y nada más. Todos me creen un tonto, pero ciertamente siempre me excusé con esto, pero ahora no se que pensar. Porque aun así nada más me importaba, sino era porque tú verdaderamente estabas conmigo, eso era lo que me motivaba y daba fuerzas. Siempre me despreciaste…Y lo peor de todo es que todavía no entiendo el porque.-Dijo sombríamente mientras tiraba de su cabello en un gesto resignado y las lagrimas reanudaban su carrera interminable por sus mejillas.

-Tal vez, si soy un tonto…-Y calló, no había más que decir y declarar al cielo, y a todo lo alto del firmamento para dejar que escucharan su lamento, porque ya no había nada más que hacer.

Un triste silencio se apodero de la habitación colmándola de una angustiosa sensación del más cruel de los abandonos la cual solo era acompañada por la respiración de 2D.

-Vaya…Que es cierto faceache.-Rompió súbitamente el silencio aquella conocida voz ronca.

De improviso lo sobrecogió por sorpresa un sobresaltó, ahogando la exclamación correspondiente muriendo al interior de su boca, lo había asustado, pero no le daría el lujo a su interlocutor de saberlo, al menos no en ese momento. No le brindaría el privilegio.

Sintió como los pasos se acercaban, casi arrastrándose a través de piso de madera empolvada y se detenían frente a sí, el dueño de aquellas palabras con una mirada indescifrable que observaba fijamente su nuca, estaba nervioso, pero como le era común, no sabía que hacer.

-Y…Sinceramente, pensabas quedarte aquí hasta que Belcebú viniera buscar tu podrido cadáver o hasta que yo muriera de viejo. Realmente compañero ninguna de las dos las veo muy convenientes después de todo yo como mala hierba nunca mue-

- ¿Has venido solo a eso?...-Lo interrumpió fríamente, con la mirada a un clavada en sus pies, abrazándose sus piernas, en un claro sobrecogimiento, sin ser capaz de soltarlas.

-Por supues…Es decir, claro que no? Oh, vamos 2D sabes que no es mi estilo. Debería decir que también me dedico a escuchar monólogos ajenos?-. Pronunció el satanista irónico, enfatizando en sus últimas palabras con una mirada enigmática.

-¿Escuchaste…lo que dije?-.

-Para tu desgracia…Sí, todo-. Finalizó, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras se agachaba a su altura frente a él.-Y ya que estamos siendo sinceros, ¿no crees que es hora a que al menos puedas levantar tu rostro y enfrentarme, como un hombre?-.

No podía creerlo, él ya lo sabía todo. Como pudo ser tan idiota. Y para empeorar, ahí estaba, como siempre, luego de rechazarlo, exigiendo respuestas que el no quería dar, injusto, no podía ser otra cosa. Y allí estaba, nuevamente, moviéndose a su antojo levantando la vista, para encontrarse con aquella mirada solitaria, como la propia…Reflejándose en aquellas pupilas de colores disímiles que lo miraban intensamente en un gesto inescrutable.

-Follamos.-Soltó el bajista como quien pide una pizza.

-¿¡Qué…!-Abrió los ojos con incredulidad, azorado aquella sinceridad violenta.

-Que follamos, tu y yo. Intercambiamos fluidos, yo que sé, metí mi p-

-Ehmm…Entiendo, entiendo, no es necesaria la clase de sexualidad. Sé lo que pasó, participe de ello ¿no?.-Dijo algo exasperado, olvidando por un minuto la razón de la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Lo sé, pero digamos que adoro enseñar, soy tan generoso-

-Al grano.-

-Bueno, bueno…Escucha 2d tuvimos sexo y fue genial, créeme lo disfrute mucho, sin embargo tú bueno dijiste lo que me dijiste y yo, esto verdaderamente me incomoda, pero…Actué como pude hacerlo en ese momento.-

-¿Por qué? No debió importarte, creí que me habías rechazado-.

Un golpe se estrello contra su mejilla haciendo girar su rostro sobre su cuello.

-¡No digas las cosas a la ligera!...Realmente, no es como si no fuere importante, ese es tu maldito problema, ¿Qué sabes tú lo que para mi es importante o no? Llevo ignorando años lo que refiere importante para los demás, así que se de lo que hablo.- Sorprendido vio como la mirada de Murdoc cambiaba a una más amarga y agregó rápidamente.-No es que no importe. Me sorprendiste, en un mal momento, veloz como el veneno, como un maldito accidente de transito, ni siquiera pude procesarlo del todo, cuando ya había dicho que eras un ímbecil y me había largado. Debo admitir que muchas veces actuó sin siquiera reparar en nada, es una forma de actuar, me encabrono fácilmente, es todo-.

-No entiendo que quieres decir, la verdad.-

Un beso violento estrelló contra su boca, de un momento esa conocida escencia a tabaco volvió a inundarlo de manera agradable por un segundo, se separó sorprendido.

-Y eso porque!-

-Bueno creo que por ahora, para mi salud mental y la tuya, solo quedémonos en esto... -Dijo al fin de forma luego de un par de miradas incómodas, vocifero resuelto.- 2D, no te amo, es cierto, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera me importa entender de esas cosas, sobretodo si no creo en ellas, abosultamente, me agradas de una forma increíble, como la música, no podría deshacerme de ti nunca aunque a veces lo quiera y tenga deseos de estrangularte-Sonrió al decir esto- Sabes que lo he intentado, pero estamos atados el uno al otro, para bien o para mal, somos inamovibles…-Dijo decidido mirando a 2D a los ojos.

-Creo que…puedo vivir con eso.-Cerró conclusivo, sintiendo una alegría absurda.

-Y por supuesto que las sesiones de sexo también.-

* * *

_Algo ordinario y cursi? No lo se, mezcla extraña y sobretodo recién entendiendo algo las personalidades de cada uno, ufff soy la única que se complica la vida tratando de queden parecidos…La verdad , el final lo hice como lo hice, algo banal, porque no me pareció creíble que Murdoc en una historia así de corta, y dado los pocos acontecimientos pudiera decir otra cosa, vamos es Murdoc, es un chico malo no es tan fácil._

_Ojala les haya gustado y bueno no se que más poner._


End file.
